shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fudegami
500,000+ |FAppearance = }} are a tribe of people, who distinguish themselves from normal humans and other races by their incredible degree of albinism. Every single member of the tribe is albino and has white hair. Members History The Fudegami are a tribe who has existed since long ago in the Calm Belts, they are closely related to humans, however interbreeding is rare and mostly unheard of. Appearance Fudegami are all albino, and such they all have very white skin and white hair from birth. They also mostly always sport their clan's markings and clothing, however this is not true for most living out of ???. Culture They ever since recorded history of them have been ruled by one single emperor, who is elected by the heads of each family. Every single Fudegami belongs to one of the various families that populate the island. The naming of the Fudegami is very specific, it consist of Specific VowelConsoantSpecific Vowel. The First vowel specify the relation one has to the other members, as in what generation they were born while the last vowels immediately specifies the order in which the member was born in that generation and it can be described as this: (note the counting starts from the most recent generation E''', all the way back to the '''A generation, there is no registry of of Great Great Grand Parents, however to represent them they use Y''' to represent the number '''Greats before A') 'First Specific Vowel *A Great grandparent *U Grandparent *I Father *E Son 'Second Specific Vowel' *A Oldest Female in the House *U Oldest Male in the house *I Newest Female in the House *E Newest Male in the House So to better understand this someone named UKU would be: *Grandparent to EKA, EKU, EKI, EKE *Father to IKA, IKU, IKI, IKE *Older Brother to both UKE and UKI *Brother to UKA *Son to either AKA, AKU, AKI, AKE The K signifies which clan they belong to, in his case the K''' clan. '''The O vowel The O vowel as a special meaning for the Fedugami, based on the fact if its first or second it can have different meanings 'First Vowel O' When the first vowel of a name is an O, it immediately signifies that person is either a prodigy or the ruler of the clan, and thus their location in the generation graph has no meaning, and signifies them as special, the last vowel however indicates their order of birth in their specific generation, even if the first vowel does not indicate which one is it. 'Last Vowel o' The last vowel o indicates one thing only, it serves as a specific vowel designed to name the house hold guardian, which is customary for every clan to have in their family, they too obey the normal naming convention outside of the last vowel, so a guardian named UKO would simply indicate he is the guardian of the K''' Clan in the Grandparent generation('''U), and thus it is common for families to have up to 4 guardians, or more as per use of the Y''' vowel. '''Guardians The Fudegami do not follow any religion that venerates god, instead they believe that nature itself is sacred and the animals among them are sacred creatures themselves, and thus over the years they started incorporating animals into their clans and even started using the O''' vowel to name their clan's guardians. The guardians are not only a symbol of the clan, as every guardian is always of the same species, but is also a protector of the children when no family member is around. All the fudegami have great respect towards the clan guardians, and mistreating of one is the highest of taboo. '''Markings All clans, tend to have specific designs to the markings on their face and skin and hair and clothes, these are symbolic and largely exclusive to every clan, tho some clans may share similar markings and some downright identical ones but not in their full set. Genetic Traits The Fudegami are very similar to normal humans and their only characteristic that sets them apart is their albinism, and ceremonial markings. Aside from this Fudegami have the same physical traits as humans, except they are weaker to sun exposure and are prone to sun burns. Their hair is also predisposed to have ear like shapes, or even other animalistic shapes on them, the reason for this is unknown. However interestingly every single member of the Fudegami, never get sick or weakened by harmful substances, this is highly odd and unique to them, as there is basically no known ailment capable of harming them, and such they are immune to Viruses, bacteria, prions, poisons, venom's, fungi and many other things. The only thing that they are seemingly susceptible to is cancer, which is very common among them, specifically skin cancer because of their albinism. Every Fudegami woman will give birth only to different sex twins interestingly, hence why the Fudegami have the last vowel system of naming be gender specific, to indicate what their gender upon birth is specifically and to indicate who is their twin. Abilities The Fudegami physically are not more able then the average human being, in fact statistically there are more super humanly strong humans then Fudegami ever had, instead the Fudegami being such a small group confined to mostly a single island are able to train their mostly all their members on the same things, and because of traditions all clans teach their young their techniques. However, no technique of the Fudegami is so universal as the Kihitsu, their signature skill for traveling their island in a quick and fast paced manner, as well as use in hunting, performance, security and other things. Trivia *The Fudegami clothing is traditionally black and white Japanese like feudal clothing, but may also draw inspiration from other Asian cultures. *The Fudegami's appearance draw inspiration from the human forms of the brush gods in the Capcom game Okami. Furthermore their theme song also comes from the same game. *The Fudegami are a very peaceful race and very rarely have any conflicts. Their preferred foods are largely plant based too. *The Fudegami make some of the best sake in the world. Links *Wikipedia's article on Albinism *Super Power Wiki article on the Fudegami ability to be immune to most detrimental contamination Category:Fudegami Category:Race Category:Species